Phantom
* Stat Progression Build Times & Repair Information Effective Unit Levels vs Turrets The Phantom does out range any existing Turrets. Schematic Summary History of Availability Update History *The reduced & restructured its Upgrade Times and Costs for all Levels in the Game Update of Dec 14, 2016. *The reduced its Upgrade Times and Costs for all Levels in the Game Update of Sep 13, 2016. *The Phantom restructured its Health & Damage stats for all levels in the Game Update of Jun 08, 2016. *The Phantom gained the ability to be upgraded to Level 20 in the Game Update of Jun 08, 2016. *The Phantom gained the ability to be upgraded to Level 15 in the Game Update of Apr 05, 2016. *The Phantom was introduced as a prize for completing Shadow Ops Campaign #4 - Assimilation . **No Further Updates Additional Facts *The is a Stealth aircraft making it invisible to enemy defenses during it approach. **The becomes visible and targetable a few seconds prior to it dropping its payload. **The re-enters Stealth mode once its payload has been delivered. *The 's Stealth differs from stealth on other units in two ways : **The is detected by simply passing by or over Defensive Units or Structures **The Improved Stealth Detection of a Level 2+ Radio Tower has effect on the stealth of the . *The Phantom has a variable Payload Drop Range : **The Start and End points of the Payload Drop Range are set by the Player. **A long Payload Drop Range maximizes damage but increase its time visible to defenses - Wide Destruction **A short Payload Drop Range minimizes damage but limits the time it is visible to defenses - Targeted Destruction *The Phantom's Payload Drop Range may not be changed or cancelled once set without ending the Attack. *Simple to use...like drawing a straight line. Trivia *The at Level 20 requires 1 minute of Repairs for approximately every 4,457 Damage it sustains. *The is the 2nd heavy bomber ( carpet bomber ) to be introduced. **The first to be introduced was the Kondor via the Event Shop during Operation: Red Sky ( Aug 2012 ) *The Phantom's Bomb Run is set by the Player prior to its deployment ( Setting the Target Area ). **Once deployed the Phantom's Bomb Run be aborted or changed. *The be controlled by R.U.B.I. or by using Fire at Will. *The drops Gift Bombs instead of it's normal payload during Operation: Frostbite ( Dec 17, 2015 ). **Exclusively on the 2nd Defense Wave of 13th Mission, Tier B. *The is obviously modeled after the Northrop Grumman B-2 Spirit in both look and Stealth capabilities. *''Pixel Sheet Code : 138'' Firsts & Records *War Commander First : **''First Unit with Stealth capabilities '' - The Phantom **''First Aircraft with Stealth capabilities '' - The Phantom **''First Bomber Aircraft with Player selectable targets '' - The Phantom **''The only Unit that cannot be controlled by R.U.B.I. '' - The Phantom Quotes Related Pages External Links *Kixeye Forum ( 01/280/15 ) - '''Assimilation - Shadow Ops Campaign ( Official ) - Phantom Information''' Gallery - Animated Gallery Phantom-ShadowOpsDescription.png|Shadow Ops Description Phantom-UnlockMessage.png|Unlock Message Phantom-LargePic.png|Large Pic Gallery - Historical GameUpdate 04-30-2015.png|Game Update : Apr 30, 2015 Introduction GameUpdate 04-05-2016.png|Game Update : Apr 05, 2016 Additional Levels Phantom-EmailAd.png|Email Ad GiftBombs.png|Gift Bombs Dropped by the Phantom During Operation: Frostbite Video Navigation Category:Stealth Weapon Category:Aircraft Category:Fixed Wing Category:Heavy Bomber Category:Anti-Ground Category:Shadow Ops Campaign Prize Category:Prize Draw Item Category:A to Z Category:Airborne Unit Category:Airborne Category:Area Damage Weapon Category:Area Damage Unit